leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Bubble (move)
|accuracy=100 |gen=I |category=Cute |appeal=2 |jam=2 |cdesc=Startles all Pokémon that have done their appeals. |appealsc=2 |scdesc=Enables the user to perform last in the next turn. |appeal6=4 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Quite an appealing move. |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=no |sound=no |target=adjacentfoes }} Bubble (Japanese: あわ Bubble) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. Effect Generation I Bubble's power is 20. Bubble inflicts damage and has a 33.2% chance of lowering the target's stat by one stage. Generation II to V Bubble now has a 10% chance of lowering the target's Speed stat by one stage. Bubble targets both opposing Pokémon in Double Battles. In a Triple Battle, Bubble will only hit opposing adjacent Pokémon. Bubble can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra two appeal points if the move was used in the prior turn. Generation VI onward Bubble's power changed from 20 to 40. In Horde Encounters, it will target all opponents. Description |A Water-type attack. Has a one-in-three chance of reducing the target's Speed.}} |A Water-type attack. Has a one-in-ten chance of reducing the target's Speed.}} |An attack that may reduce Speed.}} |An attack using bubbles. May lower the foe's Speed.}} |A spray of bubbles hits the foe. It may lower the foe's Speed stat.}} |A bubble attack that may lower the target's Speed.}} |A spray of countless bubbles is jetted at the foe. It may also lower the target's Speed stat.}} |A spray of countless bubbles is jetted at the opposing team. It may also lower the targets' Speed stats.}} |A spray of countless bubbles is jetted at the opposing Pokémon. This may also lower their Speed stats.}} |A spray of countless bubbles is jetted at the opposing Pokémon. This may also lower their Speed stat.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 9 |STAB='}} 1, 9 |STAB='}} 1, 9 |STAB='}} 1 |STAB='}} 1 |STAB='}} |STAB='}} 1 |1|STAB='}} 1 |1|STAB='}} 1 |1|STAB='}} 1 |1|STAB='}} |7|7|STAB='}} |7|7|STAB='}} 4 |4|STAB='}} 1 |1|STAB='}} |9|STAB='}} |9|STAB='}} 1 |7|7|STAB=}} By By Generation II |STAB='}} In other games Pokémon Conquest |stars=1 |pow=20 |acc=100% |eff=Has a 10% chance of lowering each target's speed. |users= }} Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Bubble had a power of 15 and an energy gain of 15%. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Bubble had a power of 25, an energy gain of 25%, and a duration of 2.3 seconds. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 21, 2017, Bubble had a power of 15, an energy gain of 12%, and a duration of 1.7 seconds. Description |Inflicts damage on the target, even at a distance. It may also lower the target's Movement Speed by one level.}} |Inflicts damage on the target, even at a distance. It may also reduce the target's Movement Speed by 1 level.}} | }} |A spray of countless bubbles is jetted at the target. It may also lower the target's Speed.}} |It damages even a faraway Pokémon. It could also lower the Pokémon's Travel Speed.}} |It could lower an enemy's Travel Speed for a while. It damages a Pokémon, even one far away. It could also lower the Pokémon's Travel Speed. }} |} |} In the anime In the main series mod 2}}|0=Ritchie|1=Assunta}}|user1=Ritchie/Assunta's Tentacool|startcode=EP080|startname=Friends to the End|notes=Tentacool |Anime move errors|could not legally learn}} Bubble |Generation I|at the time}}}} |Anime move errors|cannot legally learn}} Bubble |Generation I|}}}} * In the dubbed version of ''Enter the Dragonite, Ash commanded his Squirtle to use Bubble. In the original version, it was commanded to use instead. In Pokémon Origins In the manga In the Aim to Be a Card Master!! manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * In the , told his to use Bubble, but it was unable to hear him and did not perform the move. * In The Delivery of Rotom and the Girl, Professor Kukui told his to use Bubble, but the move was executed off-panel. However, Popplio is unable to learn Bubble. In the Pokémon Battrio: Aim to be Battrio Master manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=泡沫 泡泡 |zh_cmn=泡沫 泡泡 |cs=Bublinkový útok |da=Boble Bobbelangreb |nl=Bubbel |fi=Kuplahyöky Kuplamyrsky Kupla (AG series) |fr=Écume Ecume |de=Blubber |el=Φυσαλλίδα |id=Gelembung |it=Bolla |he=בועות Buhot |ko=거품 |pl=Bąbelek Bąbelki Bąbelkowy Atak Wodny Atak Strumień Bąbli |pt_br=Bolha (games, TCG, PS015) Bolhas (early anime, PS061) Borbulhar (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Ataque de Bolhas |sr=Mehur |es_eu=Burbuja |es_la=Burbujas |sv=Bubbelstråle Bubbel Bubbla |vi=Phun Bong Bóng }} Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves that can lower the target's Speed Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Blubber es:Burbuja fr:Écume it:Bolla ja:あわ zh:泡沫（招式）